Truth Or Dare
by francismasalunga123
Summary: A story of how a game can change someone's life


TRUTH OR DARE

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE BEACH

ALSO THIS A CARDFIGHT VANGUARD FANFIC

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aichi's POV

Hi I'm Aichi Sendou and right now me and my friends are on our way to the beach. We just recently won the VF circuit so we wanted to celebrate. It was supposed to be Q4 but our friends wanted to tag along well what can I say the more the merrier.

Right now I'm sitting next to my teammates which is Kamui Katsuragi who is in love with my sister Emi Sendou but she is oblivious of his feelings toward her.

Next is Kai Toshiki who I look up to but he is always has this serious look on his face but takes vanguard very seriously so beating him won't be an easy feat.

Then there is Misaki Tokura she isn't always serious but when she smiles it will be the most beautiful thing you would see oh did I forget to mention I fell in love with her but I still haven't confess cuz I don't want to ruin our friendship because of my feelings so I try to hide it but it not as easy as it sounds beacause she smiles more often now than before so you could imagine how I blush around her. And right now she sleeping on my shoulder so it's so hard not to blush she looks so peaceful and well….um, beautiful I'm not afraid to admit it if its only on my mind. Oh how I wish she would see me more than a friend.

.

.

.

Misaki's POV

Im sitting next to Aichi Sendou, the guy I fell in love with so I'm faking my sleep so I could lay my head on his shoulder. I fell in love with him since Kai saved him from psyqualia a strange power when your cards tell you how to win. When he was being corrupted by that evil power I couldn't help but feel sad because I want the old, shy Aichi back that's when I found I have fallen for him. When he went back to normal I was overjoyed that the Aichi I fell in love with is back to normal.

When we reached the beach it was nightfall so I thought by the time we unpack it would be dinner time and I can't ask Aichi out for a walk at the beach and I felt a bit sad because I can't lay my head on Aichi's shoulder anymore. Oh what am I talking about! He only sees me as a friend.

.

.

.

.

.

Aichis's POV

After dinner it was time to sleep but all of us guys can't fall asleep so we decided to play truth or dare. Morikawa Katsumi the self-proclaimed grade 3 loving person stated the game and asked Kai truth or dare and he answered truth for some reason Kai decided to join us so Morikawa asked him who he likes he just said no one in particular. Then he asked Shin Misaki's uncle truth or dare so he chose dare Kai told him to dare him to go to sleep so he did and Kai went to bed.

Then Shin asked Miwa Taishi truth or dare. Miwa said truth he asked who he likes he answered Kourin Tatsunagi the blonde singer in The famous group Ultra-Rare when Morikawa heard this he went on a rampage and kept on saying Miwa was stealing his Kourin-chan even though kourin sees Morikawa another fanboy. Next Miwa turned to me and asked truth or dare I said dare and he said I dare you to tell us who you like and I thought to myself is this game asking someone who likes who. But I whispered Misaki " what did you say I can't hear you," said Miwa I whispered her name again and he said he still can't hear me the I shouted " I like Misaki ok!" everyone was shocked all I did was cover my mouth and blushed and went to sleep. Then everyone also slept after that. I just hope Misaki didn't hear that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki's POV

*sigh* I can't sleep all I think about is Aichi. I wonder if I should confess to him tomorrow. "I got it I thought of a perfect plan I'll ask him to walk with me to the beach tomorrow and then confess to him."

"I like Misaki ok!" Was that Aichi? More importantly did he just say he likes me? When I heard those I felt happy and blushed. Emi said I look like a tomato. Then I drifted to sleep thinking that confessing to Aichi will be easier than I thought.

The next day

.

.

.

Aichi's POV

*sigh* After shouting "I like Misaki" I couldn't sleep like at all because I was so worried she might have heard me so I decided to take a walk on the beach it was a bit chilly since it 5 in the morning everything was still dark but I know the sun will soon rise so I waited a bit and I heard footsteps behind so I turned around and I saw Misaki "Misaki why are you? Awake it's still so early."

"Well I wanted to talk to you last night but I fell asleep then I suddenly woke up and saw you outside" Misaki said calmly. "Well what is it you want to tell me?" I said. "I heard you last night." she said. "you heard me?" I asked while blushing heavily.

.

.

.

Misaki's POV

"Aichi is blushing he looks so cute makes want to kiss him so badly I can't take it anymore!" I thought to myself and just kissed him on the spot. Suddenly I felt his arms around my waist as he kiss me back. It lasted for a good minute or two then we broke off the kiss because of lack of air. Then there was a minute of silence between the both of us then Aichi broke the silence and asked "Why did you kiss me?" he was blushing and so was I. I told him I liked for a while now and everyday my feelings just kept on growing. "Every time I see you look at me my heart beats faster you make me lose my cool and before I know it I have fallen in love with you and I don't think I can't live a day without you." I said while blushing

.

.

.

.

Aichi's POV

"She loves me? Is this a dream if it was I don't want to wake up." So I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a dream and Misaki looked at me with a confused face when did I knew I wasn't dreaming. This was all real so when she asked me why I pinched myself I didn't answer instead I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply she was caught off guard but then slowly kissed back. After the kiss she was blushing and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her but this time I kissed her on the cheek and her blush deepened.

"Whenever you were near me my mind goes blank an I couldn't think straight when you smile at me I felt like I was gonna melt 'cuz your smile is the most beautiful thing I ever saw and it makes me think that it was made by angels your eyes always captivate me and you never ceases to amaze me day by day at first I wasn't sure if you would feel the same about me now I know that it wasn't one-side love Misaki Tokura I am deeply and madly in love with you." I said mustering up every ounce of confidence I got and I looked at her she had a shocked look on her face I was afraid I said too much.

.

.

.

Misaki's POV

"….. I am deeply and madly in love with you" those words kept on echoing in my mind. Then I realized aichi was staring at Aichi without saying anything then instead of speaking I launched myself into his arms and kissed him after the kiss I was overjoyed that there was tears falling from my face and Aichi thought he hurt my feelings but I reassured him it was tears of joy he sigh a sigh of relief then we kissed again then he said "I love you Misaki"."I love you too Aichi" then applause can be heard behind us It was Miwa, Shin, Emi, Morikawa, Izaki ,Morkiawa's bestfriend and Kai had a smirk on his face they all said congratulations to Aichi and me but we just blushed it was embarrassing. Then Aichi whispered to my ear "Will you be my one and only" then I blushed even harder but said yes then he kissed me on the cheek and everyone cheered harder. Then we spent the next moment watching the sunrise this was the best day ever.

And that ends our tale of one game can change a person's life.

Hey guys this is my first fanfic please review what you think.


End file.
